As The Fire Fades
by Dakotta Sky
Summary: When you're dying, you're desperate to get free of the doom that is to come. What if the people who save you are who you have to save? E is desperate to save the people who saved her years ago, and there's only one way to do it. Will she take the risk?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. **

**Hey everybody, it's bellawannabee92 here. I just wanna tell you that this story doesn't have the Cullens or the werewolves in it _yet_. But it will. And I'd like to wish everyone a happy new year. I'd also like to encourage reviews on this story.**

* * *

Holding my breath, I jumped. I didn't want to stay there anymore. My existence meant little to the illness that was consuming me. Stay alive was pointless to me now.

After realizing that there was nothing that could save me from this fate. In the end, anyway. Once again, I really was a waste. I also came to the conclusion that if I ended it now, I wouldn't suffer longer. I could escape it all, that much sooner.

It was the time of the Black Death, back then. When we carried around a candle at night and told stories by memories. My family had all suffered from the illness. I was the last one left to die though. The rest of my family already had perished. When I finally realized my horrific end was next, I was weak.

But I was infected, nonetheless. So I was warded off to a quarantined town. We had marvelous mountains separating us from the other cities. These were the mountains I intended on using to help me escape my fate. My illness's plan for my life.

I had planned my excursion precisely perfect. I wanted it to go unnoticed, so nobody would go in search of me. That would have ruined everything.

I choose to leave on a Thursday that they choose to dedicate to pray for those affected by the disease.

I snuck away after the morning check up. I cowered and ducked behind trees to the mountains. I searched for the section I knew was well hidden. I didn't want to be spotted before I succeed.

I waited half of the day, for the perfect time. A time where I felt completely at peace with everything. I finally felt whole as the wind blew leaves at my face carrying a gustily chill with them.

I decided then, right then, I was the perfect time to jump. So I did. I enjoyed the rush of the wind pushing me forward, but not pushing strong enough to succeed to push me back. I soared downward with not a care in the world. I felt free, serene. Ready to accept the fact that I was going to die the moment I hit the sharp, rocky ground.

That was when I saw them, the warriors from the enemy's country. They gathered around in a circle, as I was 20 meters from the ground as if to catch me. I started to scream to them to stop. I _wanted_ to die. I _needed_ to die. But they didn't seem to notice.

I fell into their eager arms. Looking at their faces, I found that they had strange golden eyes with dark circles around them. They seemed to be radiating a chillness I'd never felt before. As I looked into their beautiful faces, I felt like I was going to be healthy again.

Then they took me to their camp. What they did there, I couldn't have been sure. All I remember is the blinding pain that came afterwards. It felt like fire. I thought to myself, this is what it feels like to die from this disease. I'm finally going to die, I'm going to be free from everything.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**The Twilight characters _will_ be in this story, it's just going to take sometime getting to that point. Please be patient. **

**I'd like to thank my first reviewer, keyila. Thanks so much for being the first. **

**I also want to say that I'm trying to give out as many reviews as I can because I know what a difference it makes to the writer, to the story, to the readers and to the other writers. **

* * *

I couldn't understand why the burning of the fire was lasting so long? If it hurt so much, didn't that mean that I was already close to dying? Why was it taking so long to die? 

I also heard voices. I tried to open my eyes, and I only succeeded once before the darkness surrounded me again. They were arguing amongst themselves.

"Why did you save her? Why didn't you just let her die?" one of the warriors hollered.

"Because she's sick, Jon. She diserves to live." a calm voice said.

"But why? She's the enemy, Robert! Didn't you ever think of that? What's our sergeant going to say when he hears about this?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to find out."

"And how do you suppose you're going to 'not find out'?" the one I assumed was Jon said.

"Because I'm not going back to him," Robert replied confidently.

"What? Are you crazy? It would only take him a few days to find you, no matter where you go!"

"So?"

"_So?_ Do you have a death wish?"

"No, maybe. I'm not sure."

"You're seriously nuts. You know that? Totally demented."

"I'm glad that you're finally seeing things my way."

"So, what are you going to do with her after she is through her change?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"I'm going to take her with me of course."

"You've lost you're marbles. If you have her with you when the boss finds you, he'll kill her. And then he'll kill you after you watched him murder her."

"I doubt that."

"Oh really? Why? You don't think he would?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, he wouldn't find her."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what if I had her on her own or with someone else?"

"Are you crazy? On her own? She'd be so easy to find! She'd probably break the rules too! Then she'd definitly be killed."

"But what if I find someone to take her with them?"

"Yea, and who do you think would do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to find someone, wouldn't I?"

"Whatever. I just better not be brought into this."

"You won't."

Then I was completely enveloped in darkness and empty sound.

* * *

I woke up sometime in a day without any pain. Looking around me I saw that I was close to the center of the camp. Tents around everywhere. A camp fire not too far away. Everything in arms reach. I noticed that it was night time and there wasn't anybody around the camp fire. As if it had been built especially to bring some warmth to her. Not that she felt it very well. 

I waited patiently while the warriors started to come back from what i assumed to have been a battle run. But they weren't carrying any weapons. Instead they had wide grins with shiny bright teeth. I shivered lightly at the thought of them being their weapons. Then I closed my mouth and felt some of my own. I shivered more deeply. Surely I wasn't meant to kill with teeth. Or kill at all.

"I see you've finally woken up." the one that had Robert's voice said as he walked up to her.

"Yes," I said and looked around for the woman who matched the voice. I found no one.

Jon laughed. "She doesn't know that her voice is different now. How cute!" he said sarcastically. She wasn't going to get along with him very well, she knew.

"Why don't you go shove it," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, she's feisty! Go Robert, you got your dream girl," Jon responded.

"That's enough, Jon."

"But why do we have to stop? We're having so much fun!" Again, with the sarcasm.

"Aren't you ever pleasant?" I asked rudely.

"Well, yes, actually. When we're actually doing what we're supposed to be doing. Not saving some poor girl who should die a normal death."

"Well, maybe we should cool it for a little while." Robert tried to stop the argument.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this too much," Jon said.

"You know what? I don't need to take this from you guys. I'm leaving." I got up and started to walk to an unknown destination.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Robert yelled to me.

"Why?"

"Because you have no idea what you are, or what you need to watch out for, or what you should do."

"Okay, go over them short and sweet for me so that I can leave and get out of your hair."

"You're not bothering me."

"But I'm bothering your buddies here. I wouldn't want to be any problem for you."

"Oh please. The only thing you want to be is a problem!" Jon yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"It's obvious! You wanted attention from someone, that's why you jumped off the cliff. You didn't have any reason to do it. You wanted someone to stop you, that's why you did it!"

"Jon, you are _so_ wrong," I said in a low voice.

"Oh am I? Tell me how, then."

"You know what? I don't need to tell you about my life or about what I've been going through. You travel with your buddies and you don't have to worry about anything. Just whether you're going to win a battle against some country or fort over some meaningless reason. You have no idea what normal people have to suffer with! You just accuse people of being a certain way because you can't think of any other reason for it. Because you've never known anything else. Have you? You've been very sheltered, haven't you? Aren't you lucky?" I screamed at him.

He just looked at me like he didn't know what to say. I turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Just to let you know, I am planning on tying E's family with the Cullen family. Just give me sometime. **

**Please tell me how you feel about the story so far, I love to hear from you guys, good or bad.**

* * *

That was about 100 years ago. Since then, Jon and Robert found me and explained what I was. Jon never said anything about what happened, nor did he ever mention anything about my cliff diving incident.

We traveled all over the world. At times, we'd go down south and live for the darkness. Then there were times, we'd live in the north and live like normal people. We liked the north places because we could live normal - well, semi-normal - lives. But part of us always yearned to go to the smoldering heat of the south, even if it meant living in the dark. The warmth felt good on our skin.

When Jon and I weren't arguing over something stupid, he was actually very nice and polite. He had his moments, of course. Everyone did.

"Hey Miss Goldilocks, can you get this thing to go any slower?" Jon asked impatiently. He hated it when I drove the buggy. He complained until I'd get too tired of it and hand over the reigns.

"Here," I said with disgust. He knew I hated being called Goldilocks. Just because my hair was blonde and curly, didn't mean that it was okay for him to tease me about it. It wasn't him being mean, it was mostly just him being annoying.

"Thank ya sweetheart, you know I like my speed," he replied, triumphant.

"Will you guys _ever_ stop arguing? You're like an old married couple. Or just two people who are meant for each other and are just too stubborn to see it," Robert droned in his annoyed tone that he so often used with us. We were like his children in a way. Only me and Jon would never call each other brother or sister. Because that was just too weird.

"We do _not_ act like an old married couple!" I exclaimed, disgusted.

"And we are _not_ meant for each other!" Jon retorted, outraged.

"Okay, then what do you call it?" Robert challenged.

We both looked at each other, dumbstruck. We didn't know what we called it. And if we did, we sure as hell, wasn't going to say.

Robert laughed softly. "When you guys figure it out, let me know, okay?"

We were riding from Paris to London. It was around1670, then. We wanted to wander around and find others like ourselves. Honestly, I have no idea why we didn't run instead of taking a buggy, there was nothing that we really needed to take with us.

But then again, normal people got around on horse and buggy, we were supposed to blend in.

I had a white bonnet and a frilly white dress on, in attempts to fit in with the crowd here. Jon wore a purple suit with a frilly white tunic underneath topped with a lovely bow and a purple top hat. Robert, always being original, wore a basic black suit with a white tunic and a black top hat.

"Do you really think we're going to find any of them here?" I asked Robert, eyeing him carefully.

"Well, I think we should give it a shot, all that could happen is we find nothing. And if we find something, then we've found something," he answered matter-of-factly. But I realized that he didn't really answer my question. Probably because he didn't know the answer himself.

"If you're looking for my opinion, E, I doubt we'll find anything," Jon replied.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Because, I mean, in London, there's a guy who's been hunting them down and killing them for years. He's some kind of priest or something."

"That doesn't mean that he killed the _real ones_," I argued. "The people he killed could have easily been people that he thought were vampires, that weren't really. I don't think that a vampire would be stupid enough to subject himself to being killed unless they were _really_ thirsty."

"You do, do you?" Jon challenged.

"Yes, because vampires aren't stupid, Jon. If someone's gonna kill them, they're not going to walk up to the person and say 'boo'."

Jon was about to say something when Robert interrupted him. "You know, E does have a point."

"What?" Jon asked, confused.

"I think she's right. The only way that a vampire is going to walk up to an angry mob of people is if they are really thirsty. They wouldn't be that stupid to do that normally."

Jon, looking defeat, just sat there, making the horses move faster with the reigns.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. **

**Finally, I've added in some Twilight. This might not be precisely accurate to Stephenie Meyer's story, it has some twists and different things in it. I hope that the human Carlisle is what you would expect him to be. I tried to keep him as close to the caring Carlisle that we all love. But when he was a human, he was very young, so he might not be as mature as he is now.**

* * *

Finally we were in London. It was a frightening sight to see people running around amuck, trying to accuse each other of being what they weren't. The same people saw us, and smiled sweetly toward us, not even suspecting. How little did they know, they were smiling at the evil they were trying to exterminate.

If only we could convince the, we didn't exist, they would stop this unnecessary killing.

"_This_ is London?" Jon asked, amazed at the chaos that surrounded us.

"Yes, this is London. Amazing how a little fear of a species can cause this much agony, isn't it?" I looked at Robert.

"Robert, did you just say that?" Robert shook his head.

I frantically looked around me. Who said that?

"If you didn't say it, then who did?" Jon asked, genuinely nervous.

"I did," a man about 20 said.

"Well, hi. We're looking around for a place to stay. Do you know of any?" Robert asked the man.

"Well, there's nothing that doesn't take a need for a note signed in blood around here."

"Oh," Robert said, distraught.

"But, if you stay at the church with me an my father, you'll be fine. The chaos never gets inside the church walls." the man then leaned forward as if he was about to tell a big secret. "Vampires don't like churches."

Boy, did these people not know anything!

"Gee, that's awful nice but-," Jon started.

"We'd love to stay with you and your father," Robert completed. Jon gave him an evil glare.

"What are your names so I can introduce you to my father," the man said.

"I am Robert, and these are my children E and Jon," Robert said with full authority in his voice.

"Hello Robert, E and Jon. My name is Carlisle. My father is the great priest. He is the reason for this chaos, unfortunately. To much of my dismay, my father created all of this, I must admit."

"If he's your father, then why do you oppose of what he's doing?" I blurted out.

"Because not only is it insane, but he's not even finding anything immortal anyways. He's just killing towns people and causing a big scare."

"So you don't agree with what he's doing at all?" Robert asked, confused like the rest of us.

"Why would I? It's barbaric! He's destroying the city! If he what he wants to do is kill everyone, he's doing a good job. If he wants to save them, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Wow, I didn't think that you would think that way," Robert said under his breath.

"I know, strange the priest's son would disagree with something he was doing. At first, I thought maybe he was right. I did what he said, but I know where they really are. I know where they are and he won't listen to me, he won't believe me! I can end all of this suffering, I can stop it all if only he would listen to me. But the most that he wants to hear is that he's wrong, that the people that he's 'sacrificing' for the better of everyone are not really the beings that he believes. No, he doesn't want to believe me. So I intend on looking for a group of people who will help me to find them. A group of people who will go with me and kill these damned creatures," Carlisle paused and looked at each of our faces for a moment. "I want you to be part of the group. I want you to help me. Will you help me?"

We looked at each other, our lips moving little and fast, talking it over. Jon, of course, said no, he didn't want anything to do with it. But me and Robert figured that it would make the man suspicious if we all of a sudden declined for his generous offer and wanted to leave right away. Another reason was that even though we didn't think it a good idea, we'd better see the 'coven' of vampires said to be here. The man might not even know what he's talking about. He sure didn't realize that we were what we were so maybe he wouldn't know what they were or _weren't._

"We'll help you," Robert said confirming what Carlisle was hoping for.

"Thank you so much for your support," he said nodding his acknowledgments. "If you will follow me, I will lead to you the church and I'll show you to where you will stay."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Twilight. The only characters that I own are E, Jon and Robert. Oh, and Charles and Angela (the maid, lady person)**

**I really hope that I don't sound like I'm begging, but I really would love to get some more reviews on this story. I know the beginning is a little rough, I don't really like it too much, I want to change it. But it's getting better, I promise.**

**Thanks, Bellawannabee92**

* * *

Carlisle joined us in our buggy and lead us through the town, taking the reigns from Jon - with much arguing from Jon, of course. We were finally at the church iron gate. There was a guard watching the crowd running amuck with flames and pitchforks after innocent people on the streets. I looked around again, entranced by all of the fire and flames that were around us. Buildings, homes, everything was on fire.

"Charles, it's okay," Carlisle said in an authoritative voice, "it's me, I've brought some travelers that need a place to stay also."

"They will need to see the priest, you remember the last time you had people inside the gates and he didn't meet them first?" Charles barked to Carlisle.

"Yes, I remember, it won't happen again. I will leave them safely inside the gates but at the gates with you, so they don't get attacked by these ridiculous people."

"Last time I almost lost my job!" Charles hollered back, upset and distraught, probably knowing that he was going to lose the battle.

"Yes and I'm sorry for that, but if I leave them out here, the people's panic will bring them to harming these people. I can't let that happen." Carlisle could be very persuading, I realized, and he was very caring and compassionate towards people.

"Will they stay where I can see them and stay in the buggy?" Charles asked, as if he was scared of our beauty, or at least our presence.

"Do you think that will be a problem, Robert?"

"No, I don't believe so," Robert replied.

"See, there, nothing to be afraid of Charles. They will stay exactly where they are, just the buggy will be on the other side of the gate. That's all."

"Alright, they can come in with their buggy, but I better not lose my job over this," Charles grunted, getting up to open the gate for the buggy.

"Thank you so very much, sir," I said to him as we rode by.

Carlisle waited till the buggy was safely inside the gate then hopped down and started walking towards the church.

"Carlisle, aren't you going to introduce me to your guests?" a great voice said from the door of the church.

"I was making my way to get you, Father," Carlisle's voice dripped with sincerity.

"You know very well my rules, Carlisle. Nobody is allowed inside these gates unless I have met them first. Now you've corrupt my other rules enough as it is, but this particular rule is very important. Why do you insist on breaking it?"

"Because if I didn't, these innocent travelers would have been killed by the riot outside of these gates, Father."

"I see, and what if these were the very people that that riot, as you call it, were trying to get rid of?" the priest said with grave sincerity.

"I... I don't know, Father."

"You could have lost Charles' job and our safety. Do you see how severe that is?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Well, now that we're in danger of losing our souls, tell me who these friends of yours are," the priest said as he walked toward our buggy.

"Well, Father, This is Robert's family. Him and his two children, Jon and E," Carlisle answered, standing tall.

"Oh, I see," the priest said as he put a finger to his chin. "And what exactly does E stand for?" he asked me, looking me full in the eyes.

"Um, well, my mother told me, a long time ago, that was before she died. I don't remember now, it's been too long," I answered truthfully, I really couldn't remember. Not at the moment. Sometimes I would get a glimmer of the memory, but that was very faint. Jon and Robert never pushed the subject so I decided it didn't matter.

"Oh, I see," he turned to Robert. "What brings you three to London?" he asked directly.

"Well, actually, we wanted to come to meet you. We've heard how great you were, and we thought that we might want to know you. You know how it is. Get a few words of wisdom from you, spend some time getting to know you, that sort of thing."

"Oh, very well. You may come and spend some time with me." He smiled. "I don't mind it." he turned to Carlisle. "Send word to Angela, tell her that she needs to get three of our quarters ready for borders." Then he turned back to us. "If you will follow me, I will show you the church. You can leave your buggy in the courtyard, it will be safe here."


	6. Chapter Five

**I don't own anything involving Twilight, if I did, I wouldn't be freezing right now, I'd be on a beach somewhere or touring. **

**This chapter took me awhile, I'm trying to brainstorm new problems. Give me a little bit, it shouldn't take me too long. I really like this story though, it's easily one of the funnest to write because it's so challenging. I have to add three or more characters into a story that has already been written without changing it completely. I want it to seem seemless, I want it to fit in, not seem completely wrong. If it's starting to seem that way, just let me know, I don't want it to change from the original too much. Thanks, bellawannabee92**

* * *

Me and Jon gave each other strange looks. We were in no position to decline, though. If we backed out now, who knows what would happen. If he would suspect us or not. We still weren't certain that he _didn't_ suspect us. For all we knew, he was just playing along with Carlisle and this was just a big trap. That could have been exactly what this was. Their plan could have easily have been, to lure the "demons" inside their gates so they could do whatever they do to people who were convicted to be "demons." Probably burn us. But what if that didn't work? What if we couldn't die? Then they not only would know that we were immortal, but they would try their damnedest to destroy us.

"What if this is a trap like Jon said?" I asked Robert when I knew the priest both was too far away to hear and wouldn't notice.

"Then," Robert said sighing, "we wing it." I never heard Robert say that before. It sounded strange._ 'Then we wing it?' _Did I hear him right? Did Robert not have a plan for once? Was he as lost and confused as we were?

"Okay, but that's going to be hard, considering that there is a riot out there _and_ a guard _and_ all they need to do is say that we're "demons," vampires, and we're done for. You do realize that, right Robert?" I asked, trying not to sound to stressed, I didn't want the priest to hear us.

"Of course I know that! That's part of the reason that I'm so stressed about this!"

"You don't _seem_ stressed," me and Jon accused at the same time. We then stared at each other. We did this a lot during our years together. We were too alike or at least we spent too much time together. It was like sometimes we could read each other's minds. Robert did too, sometimes, but mostly he only did that when he knew we were about to fight about something.

"Are you three coming?" the priest asked, impatient.

"Yes, we are just tired from all of our travels," I said, thinking of it fast.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were so tired, maybe you should rest before you feast," the priest was talking, but to who was the question. We couldn't be sure if he was muttering to himself, or to us.

"Well, anyway, follow me, we will proceed into the church and away from this unnerving scene." He was meaning the scene of the riot, I was sure.

Not sure what he was thinking, we followed him into the church doors. But what awaited us in there was unexpected.

We looked around in amazement. Were we really seeing this? Was this real? I couldn't be sure, we thought as we looked around at the most beautiful place in the world.

The inside of the church was remarkable. With so many stained glass windows, everything looked majestic. The lights from candles lighted the passageways. Even the art of the building was marvelous.

And everything had a meaning. The saints' statues all had a reason, to show many people after them that they had made a difference. They changed the religion and the world. They meant something. They were the purest of the religion and possibly the world. They did something to better something. The statues were there to remind people, everyone that there are good people. That the person standing next to you could be the next saint.

Person. Notice, they never taught that immortals could be saints. They don't believe that immortals could be good. They think that all of us are bad.

"E, isn't this place beautiful?" Robert asked, taking me away from my thinking.

"Yes, it's perfect. Very charming." I smiled towards Carlisle, who had come back silently waiting in the archway.

"Father, she said that she will ready the rooms," Carlisle told the priest with a bow.

"Thank you Carlisle, you've saved me the trouble of tracking her down myself." The priest turned to us and smiled. "It seems that you will have to wait a little while before you can go rest. Would you like to feast now while we're waiting?" The priest's eyes watched us carefully, suspiciously, like he expected us to lunge at one of them to have for dinner.

"That would be lovely," Robert answered, smiling despite himself. Jon looked at Robert with a meaningful glare. Then me and Jon exchanged frightened stares. What were we going to do, fake eating the food? How were we going to pull that off?

"Well then, Carlisle, go to the chef and tell him to bring out the food."

"Yes Father," Carlisle said and trailed away towards what I assumed to be the kitchen.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't been writing as much as I usually do. My computer is old and ancient and it keeps kicking me off or freezing or something like that and I can never get anything on here. Sometimes it won't even let me log on. Ugh! But anyways, it's on here now, so hopefully you'll read it and like it. I know you guys were probably waiting for this to happen sometime (what happens in this chapter) but you're probably going to be disappointed in the end of the chapter, it doesn't go so well. But not everything goes well, I guess. **

**Please tell me what you think. **

* * *

"You will follow me to the dinning hall, won't you?" the priest said, looking behind him at us as he walked towards a hallway off to the side.

"Yes, we will, thank you for your hospitality, Great Priest," Robert said bowing unnecessarily for the priest.

"It is a pleasure, I assure you," the priest said. "And please call me Geoff. Great Priest is far too formal."

"Sure, Geoff," Robert said back.

We then continued to follow Geoff through the hallway, deeper into the church.

It would be awfully hard to get out of here in a hurry, I thought.

Jon looked at me meaningfully and grabbed my arm to slow my pace enough for us to talk to each other without Geoff hearing.

"E, what are we going to do? We can't eat food, we can't drink anything."

"We _can_ eat and drink. We just don't like to. It's like breathing. We can do it or not do it. It's just not breathing becomes uncomfortable and eating and drinking is uncomfortable too. We can fool them. We can eat and drink and they won't suspect us anymore for a while."

"We better tell Robert that. I don't think that he knows our plan yet." Then Robert turned around and nodded.

"Well, evidently, he heard you and he knows," I said, smiling back at him.

We were led into a great room with serving people all around, standing in the attention position.

"This is our dining hall," Geoff began, "I hope you are hungry."

Jon looked at me, displeased that we'll have to endure eating a lot of food. Robert looked back at us and gave our arms a reassuring squeeze. We had to do it, no matter how uncomfortable or disgusting it was.

Geoff was shortly joined by Carlisle who had come from the kitchen.

"The chef will bring out the food momentarily, Father." Carlisle bowed again then stood straight and still, also in the attention position. I don't understand why he had to stand that way. Why did he have to act like one of the servants? He was The Great Priest's son, he shouldn't have to act like the maid.

"Carlisle, would you like to talk to me and Jon for a few minutes while we're waiting for the feast?" Carlisle looked at his father for a moment, who shook his head, before he turned back towards me to answer with a shake of his head and a mournful expression.

Then the kitchen staff started coming out with food and all the staff in the room went crazy trying to help them set everything up. Me, Jon and Robert looked at each other, amazed at how fast everyone moved after being still for so long. Then before too long, Geoff announced that we may take our seats at the table and begin feasting.

We sat in silence at first picking at what was put in front of us, eating very little.

"You guys don't have much of an appetite, do you? Eat! Don't be worried about impressing us with manners," Geoff said, urging us to eat.

"We're sorry, Geoff, we're just not used to eating so well. We normally just eat animals that we hunt and find, we rarely have this type of luxury," Robert explained.

"Well, while you're with me, you will have this kind of feast everyday. We take pride in it." Then Geoff smiled a meaty smile at Robert.

Then the bedroom maid came into the room to announce that our rooms were finished and we were finished up the feast.

"I know that you'll like our rooms for you three, our rooms always get many compliments." Geoff walked fast through the hallways, his great cape-like robe billowing from the speed.

"I'd like to thank you again, Geoff, for letting us stay here. It's very kind of you," Robert said.

"It's a pleasure, really." Geoff finally stopped at three doors. "These will be your rooms during your stay. If you need anything, there is a rope next to your bed, just pull it and someone will come to assist you."

"Thank you," I said quietly and he smiled at me.

"I do hope that you remember your name someday, it's probably just as beautiful as you."

Jon then started to get either jealous or angry. He said goodnight and went into one of the rooms, slamming the door.

"What was that all about?" the priest asked.

"He can be a little temperamental at times, you tend to get used to it," Robert answered.

I looked at them apologetically. "I better go in there and see what's wrong." I turned to the door and walked in, closing it behind me. It was pitch black in the room, but I could still see everything, including him.

"What do you want, E?" he asked all grouchy.

"Jon, what was that all about?" I pointed towards the door with my thumb.

"You're kidding?" Was all he said.

I walked over to him and plopped down on the bed next to him, putting my hands on his shoulder and laying my head on them.

"Please tell me." I gave him my innocent face and made my voice all sad.

He sighed, fighting the urge to look at me. "Why do you have to do that? Stop it."

I just looked at him with confusion. "What am I doing?"

He laughed then. "You've got to be joking."

I just sat there waiting for him to go on.

He just looked at me with this want in his eyes that I haven't seen before, not from him, anyway.

"E, you have no idea what you're doing. But it's killing me, please stop it. Stop making that face."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then I'll have no choice but to do what I'm thinking about doing."

"Which is?"

He didn't even answer me, he just took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was so intense that we were breathing hard when he pulled away.

"That is."

I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was hunger, but not for blood.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I just couldn't. And when the priest said what he said, I couldn't take it. I went into my room before I could do anything that would give us away. I'm sorry. If you want, we can forget that it ever happened."

I couldn't answer, I was in so much shock. How can this be? How can _Jon_ of all people love me? Jon didn't even want Robert to change me!

"I understand completely," Jon said, taking my silence as an answer. "It never happened, okay." He sounded really hurt. I have to say something. I have to tell him what I'm thinking. That I can't talk because I'm so shocked. I'm speechless, Jon! That's all!

But Jon can't read my mind. He doesn't know what I'm really thinking. And now, I've hurt his feelings way more than I ever imagined I could, and I didn't want to.

"I'll see you later, I guess." And he was out the door. I sat there for a moment, then curled into a ball on the middle of the bed and cried with nonexistent tears.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. **

**I know that this chapter is alot more disappointing then the one before (by disappointing, I mean you will probably be screaming at the computer screen, telling the characters not to do something...) But you have to put yourself in both of the character's shoes to understand why they do what they do. **

* * *

I don't know how long I laid there crying. It could have been a few hours or a few days. Nobody bothered me surprisingly. Not even Robert. I guess he probably figured something happened between me and Jon because of how Jon left the room.

Why couldn't I tell him how I felt? Why was I speechless? It doesn't make sense. I've wanted him to do that for years and when he does it I clam up and can't tell him how I feel about him?

But I can't stay cooped up in here, I have to tell Jon how I feel. I have to explain to him, I thought.

I change quickly and walk out of my room, looking up and down the hallway. Nobody's near. Should I knock on the doors of the rooms? Maybe someone is still in one of them.

Two knocks later, I find nobody in their rooms.

"Great," I say to myself.

How am I going to talk to Jon now? I can't possibly find anyone in this church by myself. It's humongous! I could get lost.

I take a deep breath and try to remember the way back to the dining hall.

I walk down one hallway until I hear Jon's voice. I strain to listen to what he's saying.

"Where did you say your mother came from again?" I heard a woman ask.

Then I heard Jon's laughter. "You wouldn't want to know."

What is he doing? I think to myself. He usually never talks to humans.

I take a few more steps towards the voices.

"If you say so Jonny." I hear the woman say.

My eyes search for the human saying these things to Jon. Nobody calls Jon 'Jonny' unless they are being rude.

I find the woman. She's standing close to Jon and she's touching his chest. Why is he laughing? Why isn't he telling her to stop touching him?

"Oh, I love the way you say my name?" Jon then pulls her face to his and my insides crumble.

I can't tell him now, it won't make any difference to him. He doesn't care afterall, just like I thought he didn't.

Why would he? I'm not pretty like her. She has the great body, the blonde hair that's so long it could easily touch the floor and the flirtiness and human warmth.

And what did I have? Short curly blonde hair and an ice cold statue body? Who would want that?

I was never a favorite of any guy, that was always my sister's job. She was the pretty, flirt. I was the some-what pretty scholar.

But that was back before the plague. Once the plague hit, she didn't turn out so lucky. She was the first to go in our family. It didn't take long for it to spread. I was the last to catch it and I was the only one to find a cure. At least, I think it's a cure. One curse for another, I guess.

Jon laughed again and I turned and ran back as far as I could back to where the rooms were. Back to the bed. Back to crying helplessly. Back to hopelessness and loneliness.

It wasn't until later that day I saw someone other than Jon and that maid.

Carlisle knocked softly on the door, waiting for me to answer it.

I sighed quietly and opened the door, changing my expression quickly.

"Oh, hello Carlisle. How are you doing today?" I ask, faking a smile.

"Actually, I doing well, but that's not why I'm here."

Confused, I invited him in and shut the door.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, firstly, how are you? I haven't seen you for a couple days. Were you ill?"

"Oh, that. I, uh, was a little under the weather, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you're better now." Carlisle smiled warmly.

I smiled more warmly, despite my sour mood. After all, Carlisle really did mean well.

Carlisle turned to leave, then stopped short. "E, if you were to wonder later on tonight where we are, don't worry about us, we'll be back."

Then he left, leaving me completely confused. Where will they be going? And who is the 'we'?

* * *

That night, I sat down on the comfy chair that was in my room, waiting for Jon, Robert and Carlisle to get back.

What was taking them so long? What were they doing?

Then it dawned on me, Carlisle wanted them to help him go on a raid.

Just as I was thinking about this, there was a frantic knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" I said to satisfy the person pounding on my door.

When I opened the door, Robert's face greeted me.

"We must leave, now!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa. Wait, slow down. What?"

"Pack your bag, fast. We have to get out of here."

"Why? Robert, you're not making any sense."

"Carlisle, he was killed by a _real_ vampire. We don't know how much longer until the priest will blame us. We must leave!"

I nodded, running at super speed to pack all of my things in a hurry.

Me, Jon and Robert ran through the hallways, trying to find the exit. Finally, we made it to the courtyard. That's when we had to get through Charles, the gatekeeper. But he finally let us out with our buggy.

We rode as fast as we could with the people running amuck. It seemed to have gotten worse since we arrived.

It took us a few hours to get far enough away from the church to stop worrying about someone finding us.

"So, where were the vampires that you guys found?" I asked Jon, trying to make small talk.

"In the sewers." He looked blankly ahead, barely recognizing that I'm there.

I nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"I can't believe Carlisle got killed," Robert said sadly.

"Yeah, he was so nice to everyone."

"Yeah, too nice," Jon grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Just that he's too nice, that's all."

Robert looked at the two of us, examining our every move and expression.

"Did something happen between you two that I should know about?"

"No!" Jon and I yelled at the same time.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you guys haven't figured it out yet, then."

"Figured out what?" Jon asked, getting defensive.

Robert shook his head and chuckled. "If you guys haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to help you."

I looked at Jon, his eyebrow in an angry slant. He and I both knew what he was talking about. We just didn't want to say.


	9. Chapter Eight

**I'm so sorry to all of my readers... My internet got turned off and then my computer wouldn't even open the word perfect... I was soooooo aggrivated. Then someone tried to fix it and it won't even turn on now. So we got this laptop, at least I can write now! =} But really, I didn't mean to leave you hanging there. this isn't a very good chapter, but it's all I have right now. I had written a whole bunch longhand, but I have to find it, mean while, you guys can read this. **

**Love ya! Please tell me if you want me to continue writing, because I won't know if you still want to read it or not until you tell me, so review, review, review! Bellawannabee92**

* * *

A hundred years later and we're in the New World, wandering around the south by the New Orleans. Nice area if you like a place that's filled with clueless people who are surrounded by vampires.

See, by like the 1700's, Paris stopped worrying about vampires. They decided that since they had never gotten real evidence of them existing, they obviously didn't.

The Great Priest, well, he was very distraught about his son disappearing but he thought maybe he just ran away because of his rebellious spirit. He never put the two and two together. He did wonder why we left though. If we really were there for him, why did we leave suddenly without saying goodbye, often ran through his head.

But history soon forgot The Great Priest. His ways were seen as wrongful and chaotic. Nobody understood why he did things the way he did. It was often questioned whether he did or not.

So, long story short, people began believing in vampires less and less, of course, there were the occasional persons who would believe and we would always find a way to prove them wrong.

Because with years, the stories of the long ago victims that survived were distorted by what people wanted them to be or what they thought the person meant. The stories of first hand accounts became myths.

In the New World, the humans were having their war with Great Britain, because they thought that they were being treated unfairly by having to pay taxes to them when they were overseas. Their big idea was, how can they own us when they're miles away on another continent?

But what they don't know is, the vampires are at war too. They're fighting each other trying to determine who gets what territory because of the meals that is available. I'm pretty sure if they knew that vampires were fighting for the right to eat them mercilessly, they might just go back to where they came from. But even still, I'll bet that the war is going on everywhere, it's just those vampires are smart enough not to draw attention to themselves.

"How long do we have until the Volturi show up?" Jon asked Robert, in his usual snotty tone that he used, more and more frequently.

"The Volturi will be here in about a day." I responded. Jon just looked blankly ahead as if he didn't even hear me say a word.

"About a day Jon. This gives us enough time to catch up on each other." Robert looked at us, obviously exhausted with our behavior. And when I say us, I mean Jon.

"I don't think I've had enough to drink, I'm going to go hunt some more…" Jon started.

"No!" Robert yelled, Jon and I looked at him, his expression angry and agonized at the same time. "No, Jon, you're going to stay here and talk to E. You two are going to talk and like it. I can't take another hundred years like this. It started at the church in Paris and I didn't say anything because I thought you just found out something about the other that was hard to understand, but this… I don't know what this is. It's like you have made a vow to yourself, Jon, to not acknowledge E's existence, and I can't have it, I won't!"

Jon sat down. He looked down at the ground. "I never wanted to take her with us in the first place. You're the one who insisted. And now, now, I can't even look at her. We hate each other Robert, there's nothing else to it."

I sat there in silence, he thought I hated him. I was right, I hurt his feelings. I never had a chance. He never gave me one.

"Jon, did you ever ask E if she felt like that or did you just assume, like you always do? Maybe if you asked her, you'd get a different answer."

"Of course I would get another answer; she doesn't want to say see hates me."

Find my voice, I willed myself. I must.

But the only thing I found to do was to distance myself by going a quarter mile out and climb a tree. I sat up nestled in the branches hidden by the leaves. The perfect hiding place when they went looking for me, too bad they'd be able to track my scent. Sometimes I really disliked vampire senses; they really got in the way sometimes.

* * *

**So don't forget to review. I'd hate to start putting a minimum amount of reviews needed in order to continue posting... **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sorry again about the long wait and then for the tiny chapter. I'm trying to get back into the groove. This site has changed so much it's insane! Anyways... If I have any readers, I hope you still enjoy this story. It's a work in progress. I hope you enjoy this as much as the other chapters or even better. I'm adding a twist. Enjoy! Bellawannabee92**

* * *

When nobody came after me, I knew something was wrong. Robert at least would have come to see where I was. He was the only one who cared whether I lived or died. But I waited, watching the ground nervously. Hoping to see Jon wander around looking for me, wanting to be surprised by him for the first time in a hundred years. But instead, nothing.

The wind was blowing and there was a strange smell in the air. It took me only a couple breathes to realize what it was.

Smoke.

Someone was having a fire. Not just a fire, that wouldn't smell like that. Someone was burning. A vampire was burning.

Panic and adrenaline pulsed through me. What if the Volturi thought that Jon and Robert were making newborn covens? Would they burn them too?

In less than a second I was out of my hiding place. Smelling the air, I followed the scent. It took me deep into the forest. Deeper than Jon and Robert were when I left them.

"Oh please don't be Jon and Robert." I pleaded with an unknown force.

As I followed the scent, I heard yelling coming from ahead.

"Let go off me!"

"Watch your tone, boy! We could easily burn you alive too!"

"Jon, it's not best, just be silent."

"Just be silent? E is our only hope! And where is she? She left us a day ago mysteriously and hasn't shown her face since! Do you think I'm going to be silent? Hell no!"

I started running until I reached the end of the forest. There was a large cliff surrounded by trees. There were so many vampires, all of them in black robes. I instantly recognized them.

The Volturi.

The Volturi are the governing vampires. Without them, we would be revealed to all humans. Without them, vampires would run amuck just like those humans in Paris during The Great Priest's rule. They keep us in line and give us rules to follow. They keep us all safe.

I watched the bunch to see how they moved, how they talked. I needed a good angle on the argument. I needed to figure out the best way to convince them of our innocence. Not an easy feat when all of them are ancient and very powerful.

"Jon, E probably needed some time alone. She probably doesn't even know that we need her."

Jon laughed. "How can she not know? She knows damn well we need her help! She knew the entire time before they came that we needed her smarts and innocence to prove ours!"

"How could she possibly know that Jon? You never said a word to her. You were always ignoring her when she would say something to you."

"Robert, you and I both know that she wouldn't help me. We never got along. Why would she? I was always a jerk to her anyway…"

The Volturi were enjoying their conversation a little too much. They were mimicking them and talking amongst themselves about how to kill them. It took every molecule in my body to stand still and not give away my position.

"If you two are finished discussing your friend E, we can get on with punishing you for raging war."

"Excuse me, but I believe they haven't done anything of the sort." I said in the strongest, most confident tone I could ever have.

"And you are?" one of the oldest of the Volturi asked.

"My name is E. And I believe you have my family arrested under false pretences."

"Oh, so you're the infamous E we've been hearing so much about? Ah, I see. And what exactly do you mean, we have arrested them under false pretences?"

"What I mean is, these two have never turned anyone, besides me, and technically speaking, that shouldn't even be valid since it was several hundreds of years ago during The Black Plague. They have never committed the crimes that of which you have accused them of doing. They don't even drink human blood. All three of us drink animal blood. We find it wrongful to drink from humans. They need to live too don't they?"

"Interesting, but still, your family have been found at the scene of the crime. Lest now they must be treated like any other vampire that we have found at the site of an illegal act. We must take action. If we don't, the other vampires will run around chaotically thinking they can also get away with such crimes. We won't have that."

"But this entire city is a scene! Are you going to kill every innocent vampire along with the guilty who has ever been in the area during this time? What if they didn't even have anything to do with it? What if they were passing by this city to get to another?"

"It is hard to believe that if a group of vampires are raging a war that another vampire would walk into that area without knowing what is going on, let alone live to tell the tale unless they are on one of the sides of the war. You could be here trying to trick us if all we know. How can we be so sure you're not the organizers of the entire thing?"

"I say, we kill all three of them. But the girl first. I want to watch their faces as she is torn to bits." One of the Volturi said grotesquely. Jon started to jerk around with the vampires who were holding him still.

"No! Kill me instead! Leave E alone!" Jon started yelling. "I deserve to die, not her! She never did anything wrong! She always kept us out of trouble!"

The three leading Volturi chuckled together. "How adorable. You two are in love. Are you so sure you'd die for her Jon? Just a few minutes ago you were saying how much she hated you and how much you didn't think she would help save the two of you. Now you'll die for her? A little confused, aren't we?"

"Don't listen to him E, I know you hate me, but I would die for you. I would. You've been nothing but nice to me and all I've done is hurt you."

Find your voice E! You must, you need to stop Jon before he makes the biggest, stupidest mistake of his life!

"Jon, stop! Just stop!" My cry rang through the forest in rings of loud booming sound, vibrating the earth around us. I half expected the cliff to start crumbling, but the old ancient rock held fast. "You are _not_ going to die for me." Jon started to protest, but with one finger, he froze. "You are not going to die for me, because you won't have to. I know what they want. I'll give it to them and you two will be free to do whatever you were going to do before I came into your lives."

The Volturi's faces were all shocked. They didn't know what I was talking about. Only, I knew that that was a big act. They wanted it to look like that wasn't their intent the whole time they carried on this charade.

"What do you mean? How can we go on without you? E, you are part of this family. You've always been." Robert pleaded, his eyes filled with the sadness that I wished I'd never see. He was like a father to me. And I was telling him to act as if I had never existed. I was breaking his heart.

"She never wanted to be in a family with me in it, Robert. I told you she hated

me. Why couldn't you see that?"

"Jon, are you crazy? I never hated you! You just get on my nerves, you never listen. But I never hated you, never."

"That's not true. I remember when we first meet, you said you hated me. You said that I was a jerk and didn't know what I was talking about. You even told me not to speak to you again."

"Jon, my family had died of the plague and I tried to commit suicide because I didn't want to die like they did. I didn't want to get that sick. I tried to die the only way I could with dignity. And when I woke up after being changed, you treated me like dirt for my decision. I was pissed. You told me that I had no reason to kill myself and that I was trying to get attention. You never realized that maybe there could be another reason to what I did. Maybe I just wanted to die on my terms instead of when the illness decided to kill me. You never understood anything. You were a bastard about it all."

Jon just looked blankly ahead, realizing for the first time that he was wrong about me from the start. He never understood anything, and now it was all so obvious.

I turned to the Volturi. "So what do you say, I give you what you want, and you let them go?"

"Sounds like it might be a deal but how can I be sure that you're not tricking me?"

"Why would I trick you? There's no way to outrun you and there's no way that I can protect myself from you if I tried."

"True. I accept your offer. Say goodbye to your friends."

"What are you doing E?" Jon asked, hysterically, finally realizing a trade was happening.

"You were talking about how I was the only one that could help you guys, it turns out, you're right for once Jon. I'm making a deal with the Volturi to free you two."

"Are you crazy? You can't make a deal with them for us! That's not what I meant!"

"But it's what must be done. It's the only way to save you." I laughed. "Jon, please don't be reckless and ruin what I've done for you. You know that I can't help you again."

"E, you better not have let them kill you for us." Robert scolded me.

"Don't be silly, Robert! They would have never killed me. Just, please keep yourselves out of danger and trouble. I can't save you twice."

"It's time to leave, E." The oldest of the Volturi said, being impatient.

"Maybe sometime I'll explain. For now, I must leave you. Good bye."

* * *

**Remember to review! It would help alot, I love knowing what people think of my stories and the plot. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear 'em. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hi everyone! I'm just going to keep writing this story, hoping that someone will finally give me a reviews. I am trying to put more action into it, so bare with me. Bellawannabee92**

* * *

"Come little lady, we must punish the rest of them before we go back to our castle." Aro, the tall black haired vampire said, guiding me towards an unknown part of the town.

"You mean, I have to help you kill them, don't you?" I asked. Agitation filling my every molecule.

"Well, you volunteered your life for your family's, so I think it only fair."

"But, you were going to take me, even if you did kill my family. You were going to keep me as your pet." I said this like it was poison. "All I am to you three is a possession. And my only curiosity is why."

"Well, you aren't grateful at all that we decided to spare you and your family's lives, are you?"

"I'm grateful for my family's life, don't get me wrong. But my gratefulness for my own life depends on what you want _me_ for."

"Well, when you put it that way… We think that you have a power unlike anyone we've ever seen. You can use your mind and alter things to your advantage. I believe much like you did tonight. Not that anyone would have denied your bargain."

"I don't understand."

"When you make up your mind about something, you can usually change something that isn't what you want it to be, into something that will help something or someone. It's a handy gift. Probably, no doubt, rooted from your stubbornness."

"So, how do you know that I have this gift?"

"We've been watching you for several decades. We know about the incident in Paris. Poor Carlisle, he never did get to say good bye to his father, did he? And his father had no idea where the _real_ vampires were, did he?"

"You keep Carlisle out of this!"

"Why? It's not like he's alive anymore, is it? I'm only telling the truth. The same truth that you've been fighting ever since you found out about him dying."

"Why did you follow me? Why watch me?"

"Because we found it interesting." He looked at me blankly. I just stared back, if I were still human, I'd probably be beet red with anger.

Then he started to laugh. "Honestly, that wasn't the reason. Although, the thing with Jon all these years was quite a riot. All the confusion you guys put each other through. Why can't you just say you care about each other and get it over with? Oh wait, he did, but you _couldn't._ Since when can a vampire not say what they want to say? No, instead, you went and cried for two days, moping about how you screwed up your chance to say anything to him. About how he thought you didn't care about him at all."

I was so angry; there were no words that I could say. I started towards him, but as I did, about five other vampires took hold of me so I couldn't move any farther.

"Oh, five vampires are going to hold you back from me? I thought you were better than that." Aro kept pushing my temper.

I wasn't going to let five hold me back, I couldn't. I was stronger than any stupid vampire he sent after me.

Then, as if all the other people had let go, I charged forward and knocked Aro to the ground.

"Brava, well done." Aro cheered, clapping loudly.

It took me a minute to collect my thoughts after the rush of adrenaline. "What are you talking about?"

"You did it!"

I still didn't understand what Aro was so excited about. "Did what?"

"You changed what was going to happen; those are five of the strongest vampires in the world. There's no way a vampire could fight off five at once."

"So, you knew I was going to do that?"

"I was hoping you would."

"Why were you hoping I would?"

"So you would believe me. We don't want your physical strength. We want your mental strength. It will help us fight off many things. Including, vampires not following the guidelines."

"How can I help you guys? That gift is not useful for fighting. It's annoying."

"How could something so wonderful be annoying?"

"Because it got me into this mess. And being stubborn isn't fun."

"So you don't want to help us then?"

"No, I must because I promised. We made a bargain…"

"E, what if we make a deal to go with the bargain?"

"What would be entitled in the deal?"

"You stay with us, helping us in fights for, say, two hundred years and we'll say that's good enough. Then you can go on your own and do whatever you want, as long as you follow the rules, of course."

"I like that deal. I'll do it-,"

"Great-,"

"I said, I'll do it under one condition."

"What?"

"My family never gets in danger again. I want you to help protect them. Don't let them find out though. They like to think that they're safe because they're strong and tough. They like their pride don't take it away from them."

"You have yourself a deal, young lady."

"So, who are we punishing today?"


End file.
